Himitsu Kichi
'Himitsu Kichi '(ヒミツキチ, tạm dịch: Căn cứ bí mật) là bài hát kết thúc thứ 2 của anime Danball Senki. Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= どうしてうつむいているの? 僕で良けりゃ手を貸すよ とっておきの場所がある 君だけに教えるよ 君の大事な物は何? 心に秘めておく事で 強くなれるはずだよ 思い浮かべてごらんよ 長く伸びた影の向こう 僕らの足跡 ヒミツキチ 帰り道 この街 本当の宝物ある場所 灯り消えて唄い出す星空に バトンタッチ ひとやすみ 君は君で僕は誰? こうして生きてるのはなぜ? 分らない事ばかり それでも僕ら笑った ヒミツキチ 帰り道 この街 本当の宝物ある場所 灯り消えて唄い出す星空に バトンタッチ ひとやすみ 時は過ぎ 想い出は胸の中 僕たちは皆大人になってく もし道に迷ったらあの空に 願い込めて たまには ひとやすみ 二人ならば ふたやすみ |-|Romaji= doushite utsumuite iru no? boku de yokerya te wo kasu yo totteoki no basho ga aru kimi dake ni oshieru yo kimi no daiji na mono wa nani? kokoro ni himete oku koto de tsuyoku nareru hazu da yo omoi fukabete goran yo nagaku nobita kage no mukou bokura no ashiato HIMITSUKICHI kaerimichi kono machi hontou no takaramono aru basho akari kiete utaidasu hoshizora ni BATONTACCHI hitoyasumi kimi wa kimi de boku wa dare? koushite ikiteru no wa naze? wakaranai koto bakari sore demo bokura waratta HIMITSUKICHI kaerimichi kono machi hontou no takaramono aru basho akari kiete utaidasu hoshizora ni BATONTACCHI hitoyasumi toki wa sugi omoide wa mune no naka bokutachi wa mina otona ni natteku moshi michi ni mayottara ano sora ni negai komete tama ni wa hitoyasumi futari naraba futayasumi |-|Tiếng Anh= Why do you look so down? If it’s all right with you, I’ll lend a hand I’ll exclusively show you my special secret place What things are precious to you? By leaving them deep in your heart You can become stronger, watch and let your feelings rise On the other side of the long stretching shadows is our footprints Secret base, the path home, this street A place where my true treasure is When the lights go out, the stars shine out in the sky I give them a high five and take a rest If you’re you, then who am I? How are we alive like this? There are so many things we don’t know, yet we still laugh Secret base, the path home, this street A place where my true treasure is When the lights go out, the stars shine out in the sky I give them a high five and take a rest Time passes, feelings stay in my chest, and we all grow up into adults If you ever get lost on the way, make a wish towards the sky and once a while, take a rest If there are two of you, then take two rests |-|Tiếng Việt= Tại sao trông cậu ủ rũ vậy? Nếu cậu thấy được, tớ sẽ giúp đỡ cậu. Tớ sẽ dẫn cậu đến căn cứ bí mật đặc biệt của tớ. Điều gì là quý giá nhất đối với cậu? Bằng cách giấu kín nó trong tim... ...cậu có thể trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn, hãy quan sát và cảm nhận những cảm xúc dâng trào trong cậu. Đồng hành cùng chiếc bóng trải dài chính là dấu chân của chúng ta. Căn cứ bí mật, đường về nhà, cả trên đoạn đường phố này nữa. Nơi chứa đựng kho báu thật sự. Khi những ánh đèn tắt, những ngôi sao tỏa sáng trên bầu trời. Tớ nghỉ ngơi. Nếu như cậu là chính cậu, thì tớ là ai? Làm thế nào để chúng ta có thể sống như thế? Vẫn còn quá nhiều thứ chúng ta không biết, tuy nhiên chúng ta vẫn cười. Căn cứ bí mật, đường về nhà, cả trên đoạn đường phố này nữa. Nơi chứa đựng kho báu thật sự. Khi những ánh đèn tắt, những ngôi sao tỏa sáng trên bầu trời. Tớ nghỉ ngơi. Thời gian trôi qua, cảm xúc ở lại trong tớ, và chúng ta sẽ trưởng thành. Nếu có bao giờ cậu lạc lối trên con đường này, hãy gửi điều ước lên các vì sao, rồi đến một lúc nào đó, hãy nghỉ ngơi Nếu hai người ở cùng nhau, thì cả hai hãy cùng nghỉ ngơi. Hình ảnh Video thumb|left|335px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát kết thúc Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Anime